pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Crosses Dimensions: The Sequel
This is where the warps go out of control like before, only by themselves. Characters Heroes Team Ice, Team Physics, Team Young, Team Cutiepie, Team Superpower, Team Flight, Team Survivor, Team Colour, Team Nature Team Child(all once humans) Villains Warp stuff that blew up. Chapter 1-The Warps Go Out of Control It was peaceful in the warp zones, everything was peaceful... until a scar from Darkness' bombs had broken the whole warping system again, and everything spiralled out of control just like before. White lights took over each world. Lots of citizens were warped in the first go, and it wasn't pleasant. While it was peaceful... in the people world... An animal warped near one of our heroes, Daisy. And her friend Ben. Daisy: Huh? (looks at the animal carefully) This is... (Thoughts) Sandwich! But I'd better not tell Ben, he wouldn't know... Ben: What is that thing? It looks weird. Daisy: I don't know. White light appears. Ben: Look out! Big light! Everyone screamed. In the animal world, the same thing was happening. Chapter 2-The Shocking Truth and the Reunion/Meeting Daisy and Ben arrived in the animal world, unconscious, and in the Blue Ridge Zone. Daisy wakes up. Daisy: Huh? This place... it's the...?! (get's up) It's the Blue Ridge Zone! So, wait, if I'm here...(looks down at herself) I was right. I'm a bee again. She hears someone mumbling next to her. It was Ben, but he was a hedgehog. Daisy: How will he accept this? I bet he's not gonna take this at first glance. I need to find a way to wake him up without- Ben wakes up Ben: Huh? Huh? What happened? (looks up at Daisy) Woah! Hey, uh, Daisy, have you seen?! Daisy: It isn't a surprise, since I've been here before, just like this. You should learn the truth about yourself. He looks down at himself. Ben: I'm a... a HEDGEHOG? Daisy: It isn't a big matter. We can ask my friends, who live in the area where we are. I'll see if I can spot them by flying.(flies up) Ben:(Thoughts) Just great, I'm a hedgehog now. Will we ever get back home? And how has she been here before? I certainly don't remember her being a bee or coming here. Daisy: (looking) Hmmmm (spots Crystal and Sophana) Hey hey hey! There they are! (lands) Ben: Where are who? Daisy: (landing)My old friends! They helped me in the past! Come on! They then run off. Ben: (Thoughts) Goodness, who knew she'd be this persistent! With Crystal and Sophana... Sophana: I wonder what that light was, earlier, Crystal? Crystal: Eh, I don't know, I hope Chocolate and Kayla are okay, I left them at home, since they thought it was "too cold" for them. Sophana: Well, I'd like to know what the light was about. Huh, Spikeball? Spikeball: Plip! Plip plip plip plip plip plip!(Yes! I'd like to find out too!) Daisy: Heeey! Crystal: Huh? They turn around, to see Daisy and Ben running towards them. Sophana: Daisy? Crystal: There's your answer about the light. Daisy: Hey, Crys! (panting) Sorry, I ran all the way here. Ben: Hold on a sec. You know this girl, Daisy? Daisy: Yes, she's my friend. Sorry, this is Ben. We got warped together. He's a good friend of mine. Crystal: Ha. Well, hi. I'm Crystal and this is Sophana and Spikeball. Anyway, what should we do? I know that we should try and get you back again, but, I'm still a little confused. Daisy: Go on. Crystal: How is it that you got warped this time, that is the question. I'm not asking you directly, but, still, Darkness is gone, so, he couldn't have done it. He's around our planet, orbiting it for our darkness/light supply. And he's not evil anymore. So, I wonder what it could've been. Ben: Hm. Well, we saw some white light- Crystal: I didn't mean it like that. Daisy: Ben, there's this guy called Darkness, and he caused the same scenario last time. To me and alot of people on our planet. Ben: Oh! That incident a couple of months ago, oh, now I get it. You were caught in that?!(Thoughts) No wonder I couldn't find her that day... Daisy: Yeah, that's why I wasn't surprised when I was a bee or you a hedgehog. Now, Crystal, do we go to that kid, Snap again? Sophana: He's a technical genius, as you know, so why wouldn't we? Daisy: Just asking. Let's go then. Crystal: Yep. Follow me, you three. Sophana: Okay, okay! Spikeball: Plip plip plip!(Yeah yeah yeah!) Daisy: Sweet! Ben: Okay. (Thoughts) Seriously, she isn't surprised? I wonder why she isn't surprised she's a bee. I mean, she never told me about this! Chapter 3-It Was the Warps Themselves?! After going up to Team Physics' house... Snap: (opens door) Oh, hi, Crystal! Crystal: Might wanna explain, since it happened again. Snap: Come in, then. They then go in. Snap: I was just doing that before you came. The warps have sprialled out of control again, but I can't guess by what. It most certainly can't be Darkness, he's gone, remember? Crystal: Yup. They can't because they weren't here at the time. Daisy: So, he was finally defeated? Crystal: Yeah. Sophana: So that's why we're pondering. Snap: However, before we jump to conclusions, here's a screenshot that I found. It shows the events of them spiralling out of control. Daisy: Maybe it's like a scar. Snap: Hm? Daisy: Maybe the damage from last time affected them somehow. I don't know why it'd take this long. Snap: We don't know that for sure. But what we do know is that it's happening again, we're warping again. Ben: What I don't get is that creatures from this world when they go to our world are normal, but when we warp here, we turn into animals. Daisy: You're still worrying about that? It's fine, really! We'll be back to normal soon! Ben: Hm... Snap: It's a strange field within the warp that changes it. I looked at it not too long after you left, Daisy, last time, and I figured it out. Crystal: Enough with the technotalk, what's the plan? Snap: I could send a robot out there, only it'll take some time to build. Maybe you guys could check the other teams. Sophana: Okay! Crystal: You can count on us! Spikeball: Plipplipplip!(Guranteed!) At that moment however, Kayla and Chocolate burst in. Kayla: We have a huge problem! Chocolate: Ivy and Lightningbolt vanished! Crystal, Sophana and Daisy: Say what?! Chapter 4-Preparing the Full Plan Crystal: Oh no! Sophana: Ivy! Ben: Hold on, who are you talking about? Ivy and Lightningbolt? Who are they? Although Lightningbolt does sound like a cool name. Daisy: Friends of theirs. This is all happening so sudden! Crystal: Hey, let's just go on, okay? We've got to find a way for them to come back, but right now, they're gonna have to wait. Snap: I'll start building as soon as you guys leave. Check on the other teams. Sheila: (walks in) Yes. I've been hearing the whole time. Snap: What happened? Sheila: Tornado vanished. Sophana: Just now?! Sheila: Yep. Daisy: Poor them. They must be sad, at least for all of the warps. Snap: Chocolate and Kayla can stay here with me, I might need their help. Is that okay, Crystal? Chocolate: Well, it isn't a problem with me. Kayla(chao form): Yeah. No problem. Crystal: Well, let's go check Team Young first- Snap: I checked them, they said they're fine. Daisy: Let's just go check them anyway. You never know. Crystal: Okay. Let's go then. Chapter 5-Team Young's Chao AGAIN? They then come to Team Young. Crystal: Hello? Tara? Tara: Come in. They go in, and realise that the Chao, and Amelia are gone. Daisy: Oh... It was the girl with the Chao right? She's gone... Suzie: We want her back. Crystal: Don't worry, we'll try. Daisy: (looking at Ben from the side) Well I know a certain someone here wants to get home quicksmart. Ben: I can't help it! I just don't like being a hedgehog, that's all... Tara: Oh believe me, you'll have fun here, uh... Ben: Ben. That's the name. Tara: Okay. Daisy: May I say something? Before we were warped here, I saw Sandwich on the ground. I decided not to tell you, Ben, because you wouldn't know who I'm talking about. You know, the thing you asked about? Ben: You mean that yellow thing right near the bush? Daisy: Yep, him. Sophana: I'm sure you guys are glad to know he's safe. Suzie: Yes. Tara: Thanks, Daisy. Daisy: Ah heh heh heh... Crystal: Well then, let's see who we could see next... Sophana: Team Survivor! That's a great team, right? Ben and Daisy: Team Survivor? Crystal: They're new friends of ours. But I don't think we should try them first. How about the ones nearest to us, Team Superpower? Daisy: Aleena and her group? Crystal: Ya. Sophana: Okay. First Team Superpower and their friends, and then Team Survivor. Crystal: Okay! Chapter 6-Meeting an Old Friend Daisy: So where are they? Crystal: Last I heard, they were in Mystic Ruins. Sophana: It shouldn't be hard if we all fly. Daisy: Right. Crystal and Sophana pull out their hoverboards, which grow thanks to the growing function. Ben: Whoa, hoverboards? Crystal: Yeah. Sophana: Jealous? Spikeball: Plip plip plip?(Are you jealous?) Ben: No, no, it's just, I can't exactly fly can I? How am I gonna get across? Daisy: (sighs) Me. Crystal: You sure? Daisy: I'm sure. (thoughts) I wonder how he's gonna take it, me flying him across. Ben: Okay... They then fly across, Crystal on her hoverboard, Sophana and Spikeball flying normally, and Daisy carrying Ben. When they land in Mystic Ruins... Daisy: I'm not complaining or anything, but, that was rough. I thought I was gonna sink! Crystal: Well, get ready for another long trip if we wanna see the other teams. Daisy: I'm fine. Let's keep going. Sophana: Oh! There they are! Ben: Light that way! (points right of them) A white light blinds, and out comes a blue echidna, who's surprised he's an echidna. Ben: Wait, that was my friend Steve! Wait till he finds out the news about what happened to me. Daisy: Come on, let's go. They then find Team Superpower... well, a few people. Crystal: Hey Aleena, where'd Dexter and Siway go? Aleena: Gone. Tillin: We're really worried. Daffodil: But look who we found. Stella: Someone from the other world! Sunshine: Chao chao chao!(And they're scared!) They then push a yellow fox forwards. Ben and Daisy: Sally?! Sally: Yeah, it's me, Ben and Daisy. Sophana: You guys recognise her? Daisy: She goes to our school, we know her. Ben: Good friend of ours. Sally: Of course. So, guys, who're these other three? Sophana: I'm Sophana, and this is Spikeball. Spikeball: Plip!(Hi!) Sally: What did he just say? Sophana: "Hello." I can translate him. Crystal: And I'm Crystal, Crystal the Raccoon. Daisy: You know us already, so no need. Sally: Obviously. Daffodil: We called Team Survivor a while ago, and they said they wanted you, Crystal, to come real quick. Stella: I hope we can bring Dexter back. Sunshine: Chao...(Yeah...) Aleena: We will. Those three have to get home, and I'm sure elsewhere, our friends are okay. Tillin: Don't worry about it. Crystal's communicator beeps. Crystal: Yeah? Chocolate: Crystal! Bad news! Sophana: Who was it now? Kayla: Snap! And Sheila too! Aleena: All of Team Physics?! No way! Crystal: I can see why you transformed then, Kayla. Kayla: Yeah, didn't want to make it so that nobody's here, so I turned myself fox. Daisy: She does have that ability.... Ben: Now that must be cool. Chocolate: Snap had nearly finished his machine. As he was vanishing, he said he's gonna build a warp machine to get back. He said it'd take a while, but, he'd be able to do it. Keep in mind, for as long as he's gone, no one from the other world will be going back for a while. Ben: That's a low blow. Am I gonna be stuck as a hedgehog forever? Daisy: No. I told you that earlier. Sally: I'd hate it if the answer was yes. Daisy: *facepalm* Crystal: Okay, Choco, Kayla, wait there, we still have to check more teams! Chocolate: Okay, just continue carefully. Crystal: Okay. (hangs up) Let's check Team Survivor. Don't know where they are though... Tillin: Mirage Road. Sophana: But that's a bit far from here! Stella: Not too far. It's not too far from my home, Water Palace. Daffodil: And that isn't very far away. Daisy: I hope it's not too long. Sally: Why? Daisy: I have to carry Ben everywhere. It's tiring for long distances, I mean look at me! I'm a bee! Sally: I could carry him for you. I can fly as well, it'd save you some weight. Daisy: Thanks. Ben: Hey hey, why is it that the girls get to fly? Daisy: Jealous? Sally: Just deal with it. Ben: (sighs) Fine. Crystal: Better decide quick, we're going. Sophana: Coming? Daisy: Yeah! Come on, you two! They then fly off towards Mirage Road, while Aleena, Tillin, Stella, Sunshine and Daffodil wave. Chapter 7-Team Survivor's Non-Survival They then find Mirage Road. Crystal: That's it! Daisy: You okay? Sally: I'm fine. Sophana: Let's land. They then land. Sally: I saw what you meant about the weight. I can handle more, however, seeing as insects like you can't handle it. Daisy: Ha ha, very funny. Crystal: I see someone over there, let's go! They then find Rosa. Crystal: Let me guess... Silla and Indigo vanished? Rosa: Yup. Daisy: Who's this? I didn't meet her before. Rosa: Silla is an echidna, and Indigo is a hedgehog. I'm Rosa, see. Who are you? Daisy: Well, my name's Daisy. Hi there. Sally: I'm Sally. Ben: And I'm Ben. Crystal: So, what're you gonna do about them. Rosa: I'm staying right here until they come back. Sophana: But it's hot out here. Don't you think you should go home, and tell your friends when they get back where you are? Rosa: I wouldn't know when they'd come back, so that is useless. Crystal: Just don't give up. We'll, well, me and Sophana, will bring you your friends when this whole problem is over. Rosa: Okay... Crystal: So we've checked Team Young, Superpower, and Survivor. Who next? Daisy: Team Flight? You know, Alana and her group? Ben: Who're they? Daisy: When I first came to this world, I first met Alana, who lead me to her team, who in turn, lead me to Crystal. Alana's a butterfly, so it's easy for us to make friends.(Thoughts) Well... she did save me from that group of bullies... Sally: No wonder. Crystal: Let's go. They're in the city, I think Grand Metropolis. Sophana: And it is a little while, but not much. Ben: So, who's carrying me? Sally: Me from now on. She's an insect, you'd weigh her down easily. Ben: Hm. Daisy: I can't help it. Let's go. Chapter 8-Team Flight's Flight They then make it to Team Flight's little hut, where they encounter only Alana. Daisy: Alana! Alana: Terrible news, Daisy, Crystal, the rest. Tamaki and Schrink just vanished! Just now! Ben: Looks like we arrived a little too late. Crystal: Right on that one. You know, Alana, we're doing everything we can to get everyone back, okay? Alana: *sniff* Okay. Sophana: We'll get them back. Daisy: We're your friends, of course we'll help you out. Alana: You should check on Team Colour. I'm okay. They might be worrying more. Crystal: Got it. Where are they? Alana: Night Carnival Zone. They told me. Sophana: Thanks for telling us, Alana. Spikeball: Plip plip plip plip plip plip.(We really thank you for it.) Crystal: Then let's go! Off to Night Carnival Zone! Chapter 9-Team Colour's Into Three They then continue to fly to their location. Sally starts to tire. Daisy: Sally? I'll take him if you're tired. Sally: Okay, but, just keep in mind he's a heavy fella. Ben: Just don't drop me! Sophana: We're nearly there anyway. Hang on for a little longer, Sally. Sally: Alright. Urgh! They then land in Night Carnival Zone. Daisy: It certainly is late... Crystal: This place is locked in nighttime. Believe me, we haven't taken that long. Ben: To me, it's taken forever. Sally: Same. (whispers) Don't tell Daisy. Ben: (whispers) Okay. Daisy: Hey, look! Is that Team Colour? Sophana: Yep! Hey, guys! But only Primrose, Lylac and Bella are there. Crystal: Skye, she didn't... Lylac: Yes, and our Chao. Lucky Bella stayed behind. Bella: Glad I didn't warp this time around. Primrose: Oh ha ha ha! I would've been so sad if you did. Crystal: So, I guess this only leaves Team Cutiepie. They try to get a connection, but no good comes out of it. Crystal: No good. I can't get a conenction. Daisy: Maybe they vanished already. Sophana: Yeah... Crystal: Let's go back home. I know where it is from here, and it's not that far. Daisy: I'll take Ben for you, Sally. Sally: Okay. Ben: Better not drop me! Chapter 10-Another World Again However... when they landed, white lights then sucked up all of Team Ice, even Chocolate and Kayla at home. Sally: What's happening? Ben: What's going on? Daisy: Crystal, no! Everyone else vanishes, but Crystal stays for a bit. She is still getting sucked up by the white light. Daisy: Crystal, what can I do? Crystal: Tell everyone... about my disappearance... go... now... Daisy: Okay. We'll use the communicator at Snap's place. Come on, you two! Crystal: Thank you...(vanishes) With Crystal... Crystal: (wakes up) Huh? Girl: You're awake! Crystal: Not again. Boy: Doesn't matter. It's still happening. Boy 2: Hey, some kids from school are missing. Seen Daisy, Ben or Sally? Crystal: Uh, yeah. But they're in my world. Girl 2: Oh... Crystal: I'm sorry, I need to go. Sorry to be in a rush, but, I have to go. After leaving, she finds Snap, and they talk about the warps. Meanwhile, in Crystal's world... Sally: We've told everyone, now what will we do? Ben: There's nothing we can do. Daisy: There is one thing. She went to our world the last time she was here. She also warped back here. I could fly around until I find her. Ben: But you could get tired. Daisy: I won't. Not if I'm searching for a friend. Now, I'm going. She walks out, and starts flying around the area, looking for white lights containing Crystal. Meanwhile, back with Crystal... Crystal: So, you can find that machine again? Snap: Yep. Let's move carefully. The heroes then find their way to the portal, easier than expected. Snap: Alright, we are here! To send all of the citizens back, and our friends, it's gonna take until the worlds are back to normal. So far, only us can go. Sophana: So, me, Spikeball, Choco, Kayla, Crystal and you? Okay! Snap: Let's go, now! They then hop in. Chapter 11-The Warp Zones Got Restored Crystal then woke up in her home. With Daisy next to her. Daisy: Twice this exact event happened, huh. Crystal: Hm? Daisy: You landed right in front of your house. I was looking everywhere in this place for you. Crystal: Where are Sally and Ben? And my friends. Daisy: They're all fine. I told everyone about what happened to ya. When Snap came back, he made the machine and launched it. Crystal: Is it going now? Her communicator beeps. Crystal: Yeah? Hey, Snap! Oh, they've been restored for good? Awesome! Just wait for me and Daisy! (hangs up) Guess this is it. Daisy: Yeah. My friends'll be happy, at least. Crystal: Come on. Let's go. They then walk to Team Physics' house. Chapter 12-Returning Home When they arrived, the portal for the three little ones was already open. Ben: You know, this adventure was fun. I kinda hated it at first, but hey, it's cool. Sally: I can hardly believe it! We're going home, guys! Home... See you two when yous get back! (jumps through) Then, Ben and Daisy walked up to it. Ben: We'll be back to normal, right? Snap: You should be. Daisy: We will. Just hop in. Ben then hops in. Then Daisy remembered all the times she had in the animal world, and realised that they were coming to an end... or so she thought. Daisy: I'll miss you, Crystal. Crystal: Ha. Take care, Daisy! Daisy: (nods) Ha ha. Goodbye! (jumps through) Then, everyone warped back to their respective world, and everything returned to normal. END Gallery sallythefox.jpg|Sally Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfic Category:Pinkolol's fanfics